Merry Christmas, Darling
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. "I'm really glad it's just the two us tonight," she whispered. "It's the perfect way to spend Christmas Eve." WadeOC.


**A/N:** Merry Christmas, my lovelies! I hope everyone has a great Christmas! Just a random Christmas oneshot featuring everyone's favorite Brit, Wade Barrett. Hope ya like. Read. _Review_. **Enjoy**! Peace and love!

* * *

If there was anything Rocky loved more than her boyfriend, it was Christmas Eve. She always felt like a little kid again as the anticipation built up inside her. She'd always believed that anything could happen on Christmas Eve. To her, it was a magical day. The brunette slipped on a pair of black boots over her skinny jeans, smoothing out her gray sweater before heading down the stairs. She might've been spending the holiday with just her boyfriend, it still meant the world to her. She didn't need a big party or something fancy. All she needed was the company of someone she loved. That's what Christmas was about, wasn't it?

"Wade?"

Rocky frowned when she got no reply. Where had the Brit gone off to? When she'd headed upstairs to take a shower, Wade had been on the couch, watching TV. Still with a frown on her pink lips, the brunette plopped onto the couch. She hadn't been sitting down for long when Wade entered the house, a cup of Starbucks coffee in each hand. The Brit joined his girlfriend on the couch, dropping his keys onto the coffee table before handing her a coffee. She flashed him a smile and kissed him softly.

"I figured you'd like some 'Christmas in a Cup', doll," Wade smiled down at brunette, slinging his arm around her.

"You know me so well," Rocky laughed.

The Brit watched as she took a sip of coffee before setting the cup down. She quickly straddled him, pressing her lips to his. She soon felt his hands slide down to her hips as she deepened the kiss. There wasn't any other place that she wanted to be other than in her boyfriend's arms. This was all she needed to feel happy and she knew that he felt the same way. Rocky pulled back, her arms moving around his neck.

"I'm really glad it's just the two us tonight," she whispered. "It's the perfect way to spend Christmas Eve."

"And our anniversary," Wade added, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hard to believe it's been three years."

Wade laughed, fondly remembering how he'd met the lovely brunette. He'd been driving back from to his hotel from Raw when he saw Rocky standing in the middle of the road. her car had broken down on the way to a friend's house and she'd gotten lost. Being the gentleman that he was, he offered to help fix her car and give her a ride to her friend's if needed. Rocky had been eternally grateful and she promised to repay him after they'd exchanged numbers.

He honestly didn't expect to ever hear from her, but two weeks later, she'd called him and asked him to meet her for coffee. Two weeks after that, he was calling her his girlfriend. Rocky was right though. It was hard to believe that the pair had only been together for three years. Wade truly felt like he'd known the brunette his entire life. She'd always been there for him, no matter what. Knowing that he'd always come home to her made all the traveling a bit easier to deal with. Her soft lips brought him back to reality as she flashed him a smile.

"Whatcha thinking about, England?" Rocky asked, sliding off his lap.

"The day we met," Wade replied, smiling at the nickname she'd used. "And how lucky I am to have you."

"We're both lucky."

She kissed him gently before resting her head in his lap as he turned on the TV. That was another thing about Christmas the brunette loved: all the Christmas movies they showed on TV. Well, maybe not all of them. Rocky scowled when she noticed that Wade had put on _It's A Wonderful Life_. She'd never liked that movie and he knew it. She wasn't surprised to see her boyfriend smirking when she looked up. She playfully hit him in the chest, trying to hide her smile.

"You know I hate this movie," she pouted.

"I watched Frosty with you last night and held you when you cried because he melted," Wade replied. "You could at least watch this movie with me."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but made no further complaints. He was surprised that she'd given up that easily. The brunette was known to be quite stubborn when she wanted to be. He decided to just let things be as she got comfortable in his lap and he started stroking her hair. Wade's mind soon started drifting back to the past.

xXx xXx xXx

_Rocky felt her heartbeat quicken with excitement as people started getting off the plane. She couldn't wait to see Wade again. After all, it'd been a whole month since she'd seen him. To top it all off, their one year anniversary was just around the corner. That only seemed to fuel her excitement. The brunette kept her eye out for the six foot five Brit, but he was nowhere to be found. A pout graced her lips as all the passengers seemed to be already gone. She was sure that Wade was on this flight and that he'd be home. He'd made her a promise and he was a man of his word._

_Or so she thought. Dejected, Rocky was all set to leave the airport when she felt muscular arms grab her by the waist. She didn't need to guess to know it was Wade and a smile danced on her lips._

"_I missed you, doll," the Brit smiled, pulling her into a kiss._

"_I missed you too, England," she replied, snuggling against his chest._

xXx xXx xXx

Wade smiled as he remembered that day. It wasn't the first time he'd surprised Rocky like that. She loved surprises and he loved giving them to her. He glanced down, noticing that the brunette had fallen asleep. He gently slid off the couch, careful not to wake her. Reaching under the tree, he sought out the little blue Tiffany's box he'd placed there the night before. Once he found it, the Brit moved back to the couch, gently waking Rocky up. She sat up, making room for her boyfriend as she eyed the little box like it was candy.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

He nodded his head, passing the box to her. Rocky carefully opened the box and she gasped when she looked inside. Resting inside was a diamond encrusted heart pendant. The brunette couldn't find any words as she felt happy tears welling up in her eyes. Wade simply smiled, fastening the necklace around her neck. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes, smiles on both their faces.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Wade murmured.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Rocky replied, snuggling against his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Short and sweet. Merry Christmas, guys! Review.


End file.
